This invention relates to a structure and a method of making a structure in the form of a container such as a box. The invention particularly relates to containers for use in transporting and storing items of equipment such as military equipment. Prior proposed containers for transporting and storing equipment such as military equipment have previously been made as strong and rigid as possible to prevent damage to the equipment.